Forsaken Names
by Sacrimony
Summary: La rencontre du Tueur avec un mystérieux chanteur de rue va lui rappeler son passé profondément enfoui et remettre en question ses convictions les plus profondes. OS introspectif dans l'univers d'UM. Langage grossier, violence, meurtre, viol sur mineur... C'est pas joyeux-joyeux. Plus d'informations à l'intérieur.


Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens sur ce site avec une nouvelle identité (ouuuuh mystère) afin de poster quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi, à savoir une fanfiction sur l'univers des vidéastes. Alors je ne suis pas nouvelle dans le domaine des fanfictions (nouvelle, fanfiction, lol humour) mais ça fait des années que je n'ai absolument rien écrit (3 ans, plus exactement) donc je suis certainement un peu (beaucoup) rouillée. Il est vrai que pour me remettre en selle, je n'ai pas choisi la facilité puisque cette fanfiction sera sur l'univers de Unknown Movies créé par InThePanda, c'est à dire un univers plutôt complexe. Mais quitte à faire les choses, autant ne pas les faire à moitié !

Alors cette fanfic sera un OS introspectif à la troisième personne sur le personnage du Tueur avec un featuring Mr Yéyé. Kamoulox.

Plus sérieusement, cette idée ne vient pas de nulle part et j'espère qu'en lisant cette fanfic, ça coulera autant de source pour vous que pour moi. En plus ça me permet de tenter un nouveau style, à savoir l'écrit introspectif à la troisième personne, que je n'avais jamais tenté jusque-là. J'espère ne pas m'être plantée.

Je me dois de vous faire de plus amples avertissements (déso pas déso). Tout d'abord... j'ai donné à nom au Tueur. Naaaan me tapez pas :( Je sais que Victor n'aime pas trop ça et que ça fait partie du personnage de ne pas avoir de nom, mais j'ai dû le faire pour les besoins de la fic. Du coup j'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête et de lui attribuer le nom donné par le fandom : Viktor.

Dernier avertissement, cette fois-ci relatif à mon écriture : comme dit précédemment je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps donc j'ai un peu perdu la main. De plus, j'ai un style d'écriture assez particulier et certaines tares persistantes. Par exemple, le fait d'enchaîner des phrases hyper longues avec des phrases hyper courtes, beaucoup de répétitions volontaires, un problème de concordance des temps (sérieusement, c'est l'Enfer, vous risquez de trouver pleins de fautes de concordance des temps dans cette fic) et puis mon orthographe est loin d'être parfaite. De plus, j'ai mis 3 mois à écrire cette fic et en la relisant, je me suis rendue compte que mon style a un peu changé entre le début et la fin. J'ai essayé d'édulcorer un peu ça mais vu que j'ai le flemme de réécrire le début, il va falloir faire avec. Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous gâchera pas trop quand même le plaisir de lire.

* * *

 **Titre** : Forsaken Names

 **Statut** : OS (achevé)

 **Résumé** : La rencontre du Tueur avec un mystérieux chanteur de rue va lui rappeler son passé profondément enfoui et remettre en question ses convictions les plus profondes.

 **Rating** : M

 **Trigger warning** : langage grossier par moments, misanthropie, homophobie, violence, meurtre, agression sexuelle et viol sur mineur de moins de 15 ans par un ascendant direct détenant l'autorité légale sur lui (au moins, comme ça c'est précis).

 **Avertissements secondaires** : auteure qui ne sait pas concorder les temps, yolo les fesses. Pas de Beta. Les paroles de chansons sont en gras. Oh et il n'y aura pas de ship InThePanda/Mr Yéyé. Désolée (parce que c'est vrai qu'ils seraient pipous tous les deux :3).

 **Disclaimer** : Unknown Movies et son Tueur (ainsi que la trame globale de son background) appartiennent à Victor Bonnefoy alias InThePanda. Les chansons citées appartiennent toutes à Yéyé Liquini alias Mr Yéyé. Panda et Yéyé s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes (et heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas parce que j'ai l'esprit sale).

Si l'une ou l'autre des deux personnes citées précédemment veut que je supprime cette fanfiction, je le ferai sur le champs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses bruits de pas se fondaient dans ceux de la foule, comme un ensemble formant une parfaite harmonie. Pourtant, il n'en était rien il n'était pas comme eux, et rien que l'idée de l'être lui inspirait du dégoût. Car celui surnommé "Le Tueur Cinéphile" par la presse à sensation (et par extension, par les gens de manière générale, qui ont fini par s'éprendre de ce pseudonyme distinguant ce mystérieux tueur en série de tous les autres), nourrissait une profonde aversion envers le genre humain.

Ce genre humain qui paradait en se prenant pour le maître du monde alors qu'il suffisait uniquement que la nature décide de reprendre ses droits pour l'effacer de la surface de cette planète.

Ce genre humain qui détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait.

Ce genre humain qui l'avait à de très nombreuses reprises trahi.

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Le Tueur fut tiré de ses songes amères par le son lointain d'une guitare. Plus il s'approchait, plus le son lui parvenait fort, et très vite il put également distinguer une voix. Masculine. Belle. Il parvint enfin à l'origine de cette musique et il vit un chanteur de rue, debout sur la place, chantant et jouant de sa guitare avec une ferveur et une passion rarement observées. Il chantait sans micro, il n'en avait pas besoin. En prêtant attention aux paroles, le cinéphile put noter que la chanson parlait d'un homme qui a été témoin d'un viol mais qui n'a pas réagi. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur le visage du Tueur. C'était assez ironique car il violait lui-même des gens, mais il appréciait cet homme qui lançait au visage des passants (ces nuisibles) que quelqu'un qui est témoin d'un crime et qui ne s'interpose pas, est tout aussi coupable que l'auteur de ce crime (non-assistance à personne en danger, tout ça). Surtout que parmi ces badauds, combien ont été les témoins sans réagir d'une fille insultée voire agressée dans la rue, soi-disant à cause de sa tenue (ce qui est déjà une raison de merde en soi), mais en réalité juste parce qu'elle a commis "l'erreur" d'être née femme ? Combien ont été les témoins silencieux d'un couple homosexuel pris à partie alors que leur seul "crime" était de s'aimer ? Combien ont été les témoins impassibles d'une personne moquée pour sa couleur de peau ou pour un simple bout de tissu dissimulant ses cheveux ?

Et les exemples pouvaient continuer d'affluer comme ça tant ils étaient nombreux. Tous ces exemples nourrissant la sociopathie de l'homme aux cheveux fous... alors malgré ses propres crimes, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à cette chanson. Et puis, il faisait ses conneries pour de bonnes raisons, se disait-il. Pour le cinéma. Il ne faisait que débarrasser cette Terre, cette belle planète, meurtrie par le genre humain, de toutes ces immondices qui pullulaient.

Au fond, se disait-il, il faisait le bien.

Voilà ce qu'il se répétait chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, voilà la berceuse qui lui permettait de dormir. Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui chuchotait inlassablement qu'en réalité, de par le rouge carmin qui tâchait ses mains de manière indélébile, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Cette voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de son géniteur...

Les applaudissements, mous pour certains, frénétiques pour d'autres, le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées. La chanson venait de toucher à sa fin. Il applaudit également, avec un temps de retard, lui attirant quelques regards, encore un peu perdu dans sa tête. Il fut réellement ramené sur Terre lorsque le chanteur au chapeau étrange et à la chemise à carreaux débraillée, pris la parole :

\- C'était _"Complice par le silence"_ , merci d'avoir écouté.

"Complice par le silence" répéta le Tueur du bout des lèvres. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un...

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- La prochaine est sur le harcèlement scolaire, continua le chanteur. Elle se nomme _"Quelqu'un de bien"_.

Du coin de l'œil, le Tueur aperçu que le visage de quelques personnes s'assombrit, trahissant les fantômes de leur passé. Ou de leur présent, ajouta-t-il mentalement, en voyant deux adolescents regarder intensément le sol tandis que dans leurs yeux se jouait une pièce de théâtre sadique et quotidienne où leur rôle imposé était celui de la victime perpétuelle. L'assassin ramena son attention sur l'étrange chanteur lorsque la chanson débuta.

Au fur et à mesure, la chanson résonna en lui de deux manières. Tout d'abord, ce "Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien" répété inlassablement ressemblait beaucoup trop à cet écho dans sa tête qu'il s'efforçait de chasser avec vigueur en se répétant que ses actes rendaient service au cinéma, cet art méritant amplement que l'on tue pour lui. Mais cette voix insupportable dans sa tête n'était pas la seule à fredonner en même temps que le chanteur de rue ce "Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien"... Non, il y avait aussi cette autre voix qui cette fois ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à son connard de géniteur. Cette voix, c'était la sienne, enfant.

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien**

En fait, cette chanson, traitant à la base du harcèlement scolaire, était presque entièrement transposable à l'histoire de ce petit enfant mort dans le noir et ressuscité en tueur sociopathe s'accrochant au septième art comme à une bouée de sauvetage l'empêchant de couler dans un océan de douleur.

 **Tu m'as marché dessus,**

 **Presque réduit en cendres,**

 **Tourné en ridicule,**

 _Les insultes, la violence, les humiliations publiques comme cette fois où tu t'es moqué de ma sensibilité, de mon physique puis m'a habillé en fille et m'a maquillé devant tes amis hilares parce que_ _"_ _au fond c'est ce que j'étais_ _"_ _. Être une fille n'est pas une honte, mais pour toi et tes potes ça l'était_ , pensa le Tueur avec amertume.

 **Et tu refusais d'entendre,**

 **Mes hurlements, stop,**

 **Je t'en supplie arrête** ,

"Arrête, tu me fais mal, je t'en supplie, arrête de me toucher, arrête de... arrête... j'ai mal, j'ai mal, _j'ai mal_ ". Combien de fois s'était-il répété cela dans sa tête ?

 **Tes sentences,**

 **Qui résonnent dans ma tête.**

"Comment oses-tu me répondre ? Tu verras ce qui l'en coûte de me répondre, petite traînée", "Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, tu ne mérites rien de mieux", "Tu es ma plus grand honte"...

 **Mais tu es comme un gosse,**

 **Avec son nouveau jouet,  
**

 **Avec moi comme meilleur espoir,  
**

 **Dans le rôle du jouet.**

Vous savez, ce jouet qu'on a tous eu celui à qui on a fait les pires choses possibles, celui sur qui on faisait passer nos nerfs après une dure journée, celui qui a fini en morceaux au fond d'une poubelle.

 **Tu m'as fait croire,  
**

 **Que je n'étais pas fait,  
**

 **Pour les amis, les filles,  
**

 **Et une vie bien rangée.**

"Personne ne voudra jamais de toi", "Tu peux être heureux que ta mère et moi ne t'avons pas abandonné à la naissance, nous somme les seuls à bien vouloir tolérer ta présence", "Aucune fille normale ne voudrait se farcir une merde pareille", "Pars si tu veux mais tu finiras seul, tout seul. Tu n'es rien sans nous".

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.**

Son géniteur ne l'était pas, indéniablement mais l'était-il lui-même ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

 **Mais mes mots te passent à travers,  
**

 **Comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas.  
**

 **C'est de toi que je parle dans ces vers, pourtant...**

Il frissonna en repensant au nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était mal, et comment ça s'était toujours terminé pour lui... Au fond il était persuadé que son père le savait parfaitement mais estimait _qu'il le méritait_.

 **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ? Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?!**

Très bonne question. Son père y parvenait-il et si oui, qu'éprouvait-il en se regardant dans un miroir ? Du dégoût ou de la satisfaction ? Et le Tueur, arrivait-il toujours à se regarder dans la glace ? Encore une fois, il préféra repousser ces pensées.

"Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?" murmura l'enfant du bout des lèvres.

Et la chanson continua.

La voix du chanteur était douce et lourdement empreinte d'émotions, ce qui donnait au chant des imperfections ne le rendant que plus parfait encore. Il acheva en hurlant à pleins poumons, à s'en déchirer la gorge, un puissant "Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?!" qui coupa le souffle de tous les spectateurs présents, même de ceux qui ne faisaient que passer. C'était si sincère que le Tueur se demanda si ce cri du cœur n'était pas réellement la question que l'homme au chapeau posait à ses potentiels ex-harceleurs si cette chanson n'était pas pour le chanteur comme une sorte de catharsis pour se libérer de toute cette souffrance accumulée pendant si longtemps.

Durant quelques secondes, seuls les halètements du chanteur purent se faire entendre (autre que les bruits de la rue, cela va de soi) avant que retentissent les applaudissements, bien plus nombreux et affirmés qu'à l'issue de la chanson précédente. Deux chansons jouées, deux chansons l'ayant touché. A des degrés différents, certes, mais les deux ont réussi à faire vibrer quelque chose en lui. Cet homme ne chantait pas des chansons mièvres et facile sur l'amour ou ce genre de conneries _[ndla : spéciale dédicace à_ _"Pr_ _êt à tout_ _"_ _]_. Non, il osait aborder de véritables sujets importants, essentiels.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent ensuite, traitant de divers thèmes comme le téléchargement illégal, l'homosexualité, la poursuite de ses rêves... Il y avait quelques reprises de chansons connues également afin de prolonger la prestation et d'aérer un peu entre chaque composition de son cru.

Le cinéphile remarqua quelque chose d'étrange lorsque tout naturellement, une personne voulu lui donner de l'argent : le musicien refusa en secouant la tête, sans s'arrêter de jouer, sous l'étonnement général. Ce fut là que le Tueur nota l'étui à guitare fermé et rangé, et non ouvert devant le chanteur, ainsi que le chapeau bien vissé sur sa tête depuis le début, et non retourné par terre. Il n'était pas un chanteur de rue ordinaire, il ne faisait pas cela pour l'argent. Mais alors pour quoi ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexion quand la chanson pris fin (une reprise de System Of A Down) et qu'il annonça :

\- Ça va être la dernière, après je remballe [exclamation déçue de la part de ceux qui l'écoutaient assidûment]. Ma "setlist" touche à sa fin. La dernière parle d'une fille qui est née dans un corps de garçon et qui, quand elle le découvre et revendique sa véritable identité, est rejetée par son père. Mais le refrain s'adresse à chacun d'entre-nous et je vous invite vivement à le chanter avec moi quand vous l'aurez assimilé. Nous vous en faites pas, il est très simple et très court [léger rire dans l'assemblée]. Cette chanson s'appelle _"Je ne suis pas une erreur"_.

Le cœur du Tueur rata un battement. La chanson commença et il attendit avec une semie-impatience que ledit refrain arrive. Puis enfin :

 **Je ne suis pas une erreur**

 **Ne me vois pas comme une erreur**

Effectivement, c'était court.

Effectivement, c'était simple.

Et pourtant, c'était tellement approprié, tellement juste...

Depuis tout petit, son père l'avait considéré comme une erreur, au point de remettre en cause sa paternité sur cet enfant qui avait été nommé Viktor. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que son épouse lui était dévouée corps et âme (sans doute trop) et qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de lui être infidèle. Mais pour cet homme, c'était impossible qu'un être comme Viktor soit son fils, le sang de son sang.

Durant les premières années de sa vie, Viktor était un enfant frêle, fragile, tombant souvent malade, ratant ainsi régulièrement l'école (mais ses absences étaient compensées par son intelligence exceptionnelle. A sept ans, un psychiatre l'avait diagnostiqué surdoué). Il passait alors beaucoup de temps avec sa mère, qui restait au foyer. Il avait ainsi tissé des liens plus fort avec sa mère que son frère aîné (qui lui était plus proche de leur père). Elle lui avait acheté quelques livres de cours plus avancés que ceux des gens de son âge et lui faisait quelques leçons à la maison. Mais parfois, ils faisaient d'autres types d'activités : par exemple, ils confectionnaient ensemble des gâteaux et pâtisseries (ce qui était très mal vu par son père) ou faisaient des jeux de société.

Mais ce qui a le plus compté pour Viktor, c'était les films qu'ils regardaient ensemble.

Ses deux parents avaient une collection de films qui, sans être impressionnante, était tout à fait respectable. Alors quand il était confiné à la maison à cause d'une énième grippe, rien ne lui plaisait plus que de s'enrouler dans un plaid sur le canapé aux côtés de sa mère, devant un bon film. Au début, c'étaient surtout des films d'animation ou des films simples à comprendre, puis très rapidement, sa mère commença à lui montrer des films plus complexes, son esprit vif lui permettant de saisir certaines subtilités normalement inaccessibles aux gens de son âge (voire plus âgés), même si certaines restaient hors de sa portée du fait de son manque d'expérience et de culture G _[ndla : oui, un enfant peut avoir une grande intelligence, il n'aura pas nécessairement la culture d'un adulte et c'est normal il n'a pas eu autant de temps pour l'enrichir]_. Alors, une fois le film achevé, sa mère prenait le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, les références et sous-textes cachés, tandis qu'il l'écoutait avec avidité, ses grands yeux clairs fixés sur elle, brillant d'une lueur qu'il possédait toujours aujourd'hui quand il parlait de cinéma.

Le septième art fut d'abord pour lui une innocente passion d'enfant (comme certains sont passionnés par un sport ou par l'astronomie) avant de devenir sa bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir, ainsi que le motif de ses crimes (ou bien était-ce un alibi pour assouvir ses pulsions malsaines ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même). Toujours était-il que son père voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette relation mère/fils privilégiée. Certains diraient que c'était parce que dans la tête de cet homme, un fils ne peut pas être proche de sa mère (et faire de la cuisine avec elle, qui plus est), s'il est vraiment un homme. D'autres affirmeraient qu'il était tout simplement jaloux de l'affection que sa femme portait à son cadet. Mais peu importe la ou les raisons, cela lui déplaisait très fortement. Heureusement pour lui, cette proximité entre son second fils et son épouse pris fin brutalement lorsqu'elle apprit la vérité.

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Quel lien entre tout ça et la composition de ce chanteur de rue ? Et bien de part sa faible condition quand il était enfant, de part le fait qu'il était plus intellectuel que physique, de part sa proximité avec sa mère, et enfin de part les soupçons ridicules, infondés et de mauvaise foi du père sur sa paternité, il avait toujours considéré son jeune fils comme une erreur. "Sois plus comme ton frère" lui répétait-il sans cesse. "Lui c'est un homme, un vrai, pas une pauvre tapette comme toi" _[ndla : oui oui je sais le père est un véritable cliché ambulant : misogyne, viriliste et homophobe. Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas originale]_.

Son grand-frère.

La perfection absolue aux yeux de son père.

Celui qui se devait d'être son modèle.

Qui l'a été d'ailleurs pendant de longues années, Viktor a essayé de lui ressembler. Adopter son style vestimentaire, sa coupe de cheveux (ce qui s'était avéré impossible, déjà à l'époque ses cheveux ne voulaient rien savoir), sa manière de parler, la moindre de ses mimiques... mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'était jamais assez bien pour son père. Il restait malgré tous ses efforts, "une erreur" pour lui. Et son frère ne faisait rien pour l'aider ou le soutenir. Ne vous y méprenez pas, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour son petit frère, mais il adorait le fait d'être le favori de son père. Cela l'emplissait de fierté et plus son père rabaissait son cadet, plus il l'encensait lui.

Alors il faisait tout pour montrer qu'il était le meilleur, sans se rendre compte des conséquences désastreuses que cela impliquait. Il se disait qu'au pire, son petit frère avait l'amour de sa mère, donc ça équilibrait les choses. Enfin jusqu'à ce que les relations entre la mère et le cadet se ternissent considérablement. Il aura toujours cru que c'était à cause de l'attitude de son frère qui changea radicalement à l'aube de sa préadolescence : il était devenu exécrable. Une grosse crise d'adolescence, pensait-il.

Il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point il avait tort. Et il ne saura jamais la vérité.

Il mourra avant.

En revanche, sa mère, la vérité elle la connaissait. Cette vérité qui brisa à jamais le lien pourtant fort qui l'unissait à son plus jeune enfant.

Mais visiblement, il ne l'était pas assez.

Mais quelle est cette vérité ?

Vous vous doutez certainement de la réponse.

Sans doute, vous n'avez pas oublié le fameux "mon père me touchait" prononcé avec une fausse nonchalance face caméra. Mais connaissez-vous les circonstances, connaissez-vous les raisons ? Le père homophobe qui attouche son fils, cela semble ironique, pas vrai ? Mais si on y réfléchit... et si cette haine du père envers son cadet venait, en plus de toutes les raisons déjà citées, d'une toute autre bien différente ? Et si l'une des causes de cette haine était cette fameuse homosexualité refoulée fréquemment mentionnée lorsque l'on évoque l'homophobie ?

Imaginons.

Un homme au caractère rigide et intolérant, fuyant et repoussant continuellement son attirance pour les autres hommes avec une vigueur rarement observée. Puis arriva ce garçon qui l'agaçait profondément car il n'était pas comme son grand-frère, pas comme les autres garçons de son âge. Un garçon bien trop intelligent, bien trop faible physiquement, et bien trop proche de sa mère.

Cela l'énervait.

Beaucoup.

Et puis un jour, alors que le garçon, cloué à la maison à cause d'un énième virus, dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, le père, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, remarqua quelque chose qui le troubla. Il s'attendait à être agacé comme toujours par la présence de ce gosse, mais étrangement, l'agacement ne venait pas. Il détailla des yeux la masse de cheveux désordonnée, les grains de beauté parsemant le visage endormi, la bouche rose de laquelle s'échappait un souffle lent et régulier, et les longs cils habillant les paupières closes, qui cachaient elles-mêmes deux grands yeux d'une couleur indéterminée mais si claire, et à l'éclat vif. Et la peau qui semblait si douce... il tendit la main, lentement, et alors que le bout de ses doigts effleura imperceptiblement la joue de l'endormi, il la rétracta brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Quand le poids de ses pensées, de ses désirs, s'imposa à lui, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans ce genre de situation : nier. Se dédouaner. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne venait pas de lui, c'était cette salope qui le tentait ! C'était de la faute de ce gamin qui lui avait toujours fait honte ! Ce gamin qui n'avait rien d'un homme contrairement à son frère... Et bien si cette petite pute voulait jouer à ça, ainsi soit il. Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas pleurer après car c'était elle qui l'avait tenté. Et après tout, lui n'était qu'un homme...

Et ce fut la première fois que le père attoucha son fils.

Ce dernier avait alors huit ans.

Le père se souviendra jusqu'à sa mort du moment où l'enfant s'était réveillé alors que l'adulte avait la main dans le sous-vêtement du petit. Ses grands yeux qui s'étaient ouverts pour le fixer avec incompréhension et crainte. Mais le père avait utilisé la peur qu'il lui inspirait pour l'obliger à se laisser faire et à ne pas en parler par la suite. Ils étaient seuls à la maison cette fois-ci mais ça ne serait pas nécessairement le cas les fois suivantes.

Car c'était loin d'être la première et unique fois.

En effet, le père n'hésitait pas à régulièrement "rendre visite" à l'enfant dans sa chambre le soir, et à toujours pousser plus loin l'horreur : les attouchements manuels devinrent également buccaux, puis il obligea son fils à lui rendre la pareille, puis, quand l'enfant eu dix ans, le jour même de ses dix ans, le premier viol "ton cadeau d'anniversaire" ricana l'homme immonde en couchant son fils sur le ventre.

Malgré sa souffrance qui grandissait de jour en jour, jamais l'enfant ne dénonça son géniteur. Pas même lorsque des professeurs inquiets lui demandaient pourquoi il avait l'air si triste, en colère et las (bien trop pour un enfant de son âge), ou pourquoi il semblait avoir des difficultés pour rester assis sur sa chaise en cours. Il n'en parla même pas à sa mère, avec qui il était pourtant si proche.

Sa mère, parlons-en.

Qu'en était-il d'elle ?

Elle avait bien remarqué que le moral de son fils était en chute libre, tout comme ses notes, et que la seule chose qui arrivait à allumer une étincelle dans son regard, c'était le cinéma. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'enquérait de son bien-être, il éludait la question.

Puis un jour, tard le soir, elle sortit de son lit pour se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de son plus jeune fils et son attention fut attirée par de légers bruits qui passaient au travers du bois. Elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte et put distinguer des sanglots étouffés ainsi que des grognements. Ces voix... elle les reconnaissait...

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire 2 + 2 = 4 et quand le poids de la révélation s'abattit sur elle, elle manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Son esprit fut tourmenté par mille et une questions, dilemmes et choix à faire.

Puis elle essuya ses larmes et retourna se coucher, mais fut incapable de se rendormir de la nuit, pleurant sans relâche.

Lorsque Viktor se leva le lendemain matin, le corps endolori et l'esprit sombre, il trouva toute sa famille attablée : son frère souriant et heureux, son père semblant fatigué mais apaisé, et sa mère avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Sur le coup il ne se posa pas de plus amples questions. Mais il remarqua rapidement que sa mère n'avait pas son comportement habituel. Elle était plus distante à son égard, plus froide. D'habitude elle faisait toujours preuve de beaucoup de douceur et d'affection envers lui, mais pas ce jour là. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard profondément empreint de détresse, elle lui parlait à peine, n'utilisait aucun surnom affectueux comme d'ordinaire. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Au début, il se dit qu'elle était juste fatiguée mais en la voyant agir plus normalement avec les deux autres hommes de la famille, il se rendit à l'évidence : c'était directement dirigé contre lui.

Mais pourquoi ?

Puis à un moment, il se tortilla sur sa chaise, tentant vainement de trouver une position qui ne lui ferait pas trop mal, une grimace de douleur tordant ses traits. Sa mère le vit et aussitôt, elle détourna le regard et proposa à son mari s'il voulait plus de café, comme si de rien n'était.

Et ce fut là qu'il comprit.

Elle savait.

 _Elle savait._

Il passa par toute une palette d'émotions contradictoires : la honte, le soulagement, l'espoir, la déception... avant que ce bandit-manchot émotionnel ne s'arrête sur un seul et unique sentiment : la trahison.

Car elle savait et elle avait fait son choix entre protéger son plus jeune fils ou protéger son mari, elle avait choisi son mari. Elle avait choisi de lui tourner le dos, de tourner le dos à cet enfant qu'elle avait pourtant choyé.

Et ainsi rejeté par la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, quelque chose en lui craqua.

Il se sentait si abandonné, si trahi, si mal aimé... les mots de son père lui revinrent : "personne ne t'aimera jamais". Il avait raison. Quand la personne qui vous a mis au monde, la seule qui vous affectionnait, décide de vous laisser tomber au moment où vous avez le plus besoin d'aide, de vous laisser sombrer encore plus profondément dans les abysses de l'âme humaine, comme si vous n'en valiez pas la peine, comme si vous n'aviez absolument aucune valeur, quelque chose en vous se brise.

Viktor avait onze ans.

Et la dernière attache l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie venait de céder.

Il se sortit de ses souvenirs et revint à la réalité.

La chanson continuait, contant les pensées de cette demoiselle se revendiquant enfin comme telle, au grand dam de son père. Malgré cette histoire très différente de la sienne, certaines paroles firent écho à quelques-unes de ses pensées profondément enfouies.

 **Mais rien, tu n'as rien raté**

 **Car je ne suis pas une putain d'erreur**

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé dire ces mots à son père, à l'époque où il cherchait encore désespérément son approbation, lorsque celui-ci se plaignait de son fils et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver avec "une merde pareille".

 **Aime moi papa,**

 **Putain j't'en supplie aime moi**

 **Aime moi comme avant**

Il avait de très vagues souvenirs de l'époque où il était très très jeune, où son père s'amusait avec lui, le portait sur ses épaules... c'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son fils n'était pas ce parfait petit modèle de virilité qu'il aurait aimé. Viktor avait toujours voulu qu'il l'aime enfin de nouveau mais pas comme... ça. Pas de cette manière destructrice et malsaine qui était venue plus tard. Non, comme un parent aime son enfant.

Mais il n'aura jamais été digne de cet amour que son géniteur accordait à son grand frère.

Après avoir découvert la vérité sur sa mère, sa haine ne fit que grandir, grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à déborder de son corps préadolescent. Il devenait plus agressif avec tout le monde, éloignant ainsi encore plus son frère et sa mère de lui, se battait régulièrement au collège, le laissant ainsi seul et sans amis. Moqué de loin, craint de près.

Car au fil des années, sa faiblesse caractéristique ne devint plus qu'un lointain souvenir. L'entrée dans l'adolescence l'avait fortifié, sa rage aussi. Mais son père, trop obnubilé par sa connerie ne le remarquait pas, contrairement à sa mère et son frère qui le craignirent de plus en plus. Surtout sa mère qui connaissait la vérité, et qui avait peur que son cadet cherche à se venger un jour.

Ce qui arriva.

Viktor avait quinze ans quand sa rage contenue depuis si longtemps s'empara de lui et les submergea tous. Sa corpulence et sa puissance physique n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le frêle enfant qu'il était jadis. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas son géniteur de s'introduire dans sa chambre le soir. Aucune raison particulière n'avait fait que c'était cette nuit-là que tout changea. La douleur était la même, l'humiliation était la-même...

Non, c'était juste la fois de trop.

Comme si son père avait allumé la mèche d'une dynamite il y avait longtemps, et que celle-ci avait finalement atteint son terme.

Tandis que l'homme, allongé sur l'adolescent était occupé à lui enlever ses vêtements, Viktor attrapa sa lampe de chevet et le frappa avec, sur la tempe. Le verre se brisa sous l'impact et la victime (mais l'était-il vraiment ?) s'écroula au sol en gémissant, étourdi pas le choc, une douleur sourde pulsant dans tout son crâne depuis sa tempe blessée. Pendant une demie-seconde, Viktor fut horrifié par son geste. Mais ce sentiment s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, car il n'était plus Viktor.

Viktor était le bambin riant pendant que son père le lançait dans les airs.

Viktor était le petit garçon regardant avec émerveillement un film aux côtés de sa mère.

Viktor était l'enfant seul dans le noir, pleurant tandis que son père quittait sa chambre sans un regard.

Et ce jour-là, Viktor n'était plus. Viktor avait cessé d'exister au moment où cette lampe bon-marché s'était fracassée sur le crâne de son père. Il s'était brisé en mille morceaux jusqu'à disparaître, en même temps que le verre.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour-ci qu'il cessa d'utiliser son prénom, attaché à un être mort depuis longtemps.

Viktor laissa place au Tueur, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Du moins le croyait-il.

C'était donc avec un regard froid que le Tueur observait son géniteur, tentant pathétiquement de se relever.

Il n'en aura jamais l'occasion.

Le Tueur empoigna ce qu'il restait de la lampe, à savoir le pied, s'assit à califourchon sur l'homme à terre, inversant ainsi leurs positions habituelles, et frappa le crâne offert. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta de la tête de l'homme plus qu'une mélasse d'os brisés, de chaire, de sang et de cervelle. Jusqu'à ce que le visage de ce qui était son père soit devenu méconnaissable. En effaçant son visage, le jeune meurtrier avait l'impression d'effacer définitivement l'homme, non seulement de sa vie, mais aussi de ses souvenirs.

Au fond, il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Il resta un moment ainsi, pantelant, haletant, couvert de sang et de morceaux non-identifiables.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et sortit de ce qui était sa chambre. Il n'y remettra plus jamais les pieds, ne laissant à ces murs que le souvenir d'un enfant pleurant dans le noir, d'un homme immonde et d'un meurtre d'une violence inouïe. Puis, il entra dans la chambre de ses parents, où l'épouse du défunt dormait. Quand il entra, il vit qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait plus dormi paisiblement depuis qu'elle avait appris l'atroce vérité rongée par la culpabilité et l'horreur. Complice par le silence. Un instant, le Tueur se demanda s'il devait plutôt la laisser en vie, souffrir avec ses remords. Mais le sentiment de trahison lui revint subitement, l'écrasant.

Non. Elle devait mourir.

Mais elle ne méritait pas une mort aussi violente que l'autre.

Il s'empara donc d'un oreiller et l'appliqua sur le visage de sa mère, appuyant. Elle se réveilla rapidement, sous la sensation d'étouffement. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, elle su immédiatement qui était derrière cet acte. Elle tenta de se débattre, en vain. Sûrement parce qu'il était trop fort. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'y allait pas de toutes ses forces à elle, non-convaincue de tenir à ce point à la vie. Elle cessa donc de se débattre, accueillant la mort. L'oreiller était celui de son mari. Il portait son odeur. Un sourire triste se peignit sur ses lèvres. C'était ironique, pensait-elle : mourir imprégnée de l'odeur de celui qu'elle avait choisi de protéger, sans doute à tort.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée.

Voilà.

Ses parents étaient morts.

C'était fini.

Un cri provenant d'une autre pièce l'avertit que non, ce n'était pas fini.

Son frère venait de découvrir le premier cadavre. Le Tueur se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Son frère, en plus d'être témoin de ses meurtres (juste un pour le moment, mais il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir l'autre), avait était le témoin impassible de sa souffrance.

Cependant, il ne savait pas.

Il ne connaissait pas la vérité, contrairement à sa mère.

Il était innocent, il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Et alors que son frère accourut dans la chambre de ses parents dans l'espoir d'avertir sa mère de sa funeste trouvaille, le Tueur sauta par la fenêtre. La chambre se trouvant au premier étage, il se réceptionna comme il pu, grimaçant sous l'impact, et fit une roulade au sol avant de se relever avec difficulté. Une fois debout, il lança un regard vers la fenêtre d'où il s'était enfui et vit son frère, le visage inondé de larmes et les yeux remplis de reproches et d'une haine naissante.

Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid au Tueur, trop enfoncé dans sa folie, qui partit en courant sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui celui qui fut un temps son frère, ainsi que le fantôme de Viktor qui hantera à jamais ces murs.

Le Tueur s'arracha de ses macabres souvenirs, voyant que le chanteur de rue ramassait son matériel. La représentation était finie depuis un moment, et il était le dernier planté là. Le musicien le remarqua et se dirigea vers lui, son étui à guitare à la main.

\- C'est pour un autographe ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Le cinéphile resta quelques secondes sans réagir, surpris par cette soudaine interaction.

\- Hum, non, répondit-il. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir aux paroles de vos chansons.

\- Tant mieux si cela vous fait réfléchir, c'est le but.

Le chanteur paraissait réellement heureux qu'au moins une personnes présente ce jour-là ne se soit pas juste contentée d'écouter bêtement. Il continua :

\- Dîtes-moi, est-ce que vous vous êtes également reconnu dans au moins une de mes chansons ?

Les yeux du Tueur s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise. Il envisagea d'abord de mentir mais changea rapidement d'avis : il n'allait probablement jamais revoir cet homme, alors qu'importe.

\- Oui c'est exact. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

\- C'est un des autres buts de mes chansons, répondit l'homme au chapeau avec un clin d'œil. Que les gens s'y retrouvent, se disent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls...

Le Tueur sentit que cette conversation prenait une tournure bien trop intime à son goût. Ainsi, changea-t-il de sujet :

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous l'argent qui vous est offert pour vos chansons ?

\- Parce que je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, répliqua le chanteur sans aucune hésitation, avec une détermination faisant tiquer le cinéphile : cela lui rappelait lui quand il parlait de sa passion pour le cinéma.

Le Tueur haussa donc un sourcil, désireux d'en savoir plus, incitant le chanteur à développer. Ce qu'il fit :

\- Si je partage ma musique, c'est en effet pour faire réfléchir les gens et éventuellement créer une sorte de connexion avec eux, mais également pour défendre cet art qu'est la musique. Je veux montrer que la musique ne sert pas qu'à faire de la daube facile et sans intérêt, mais peut vraiment porter un message profond, qu'elle peut aider des gens en difficulté, les faire se sentir mieux, se sentir compris.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air à la fin de sa tirade, tandis que le cinéphile vivait un véritable bug de cerveau. Ce discours... c'était exactement pour ça qu'il faisait Unknown Movies : montrer que le cinéma n'était pas qu'un simple divertissement, mais un art complexe et magnifique porteur de messages.

Et ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte que ce chanteur de rue et lui étaient réellement proches.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas transportés par le même art, même si l'un défendait le quatrième et l'autre le septième, même si leurs méthodes différaient considérablement, au fond ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils étaient pareils.

Le Tueur avait trouvé quelqu'un pouvant réellement le comprendre.

Et cette pensée le heurta avec la puissance d'un tsunami.

Mais il se rendit compte d'une autre chose, qui le frappa avec la même force : le chanteur parvenait à transmettre son message sans avoir recours à la violence. Sans tuer. Le Tueur pensait que le seul moyen de faire comprendre à tous ces abrutis l'importance du cinéma, était de tuer en son nom. Que seule la violence pouvait les atteindre suffisamment pour qu'ils ouvrent leur esprit.

Puis il se rappela de Max.

Triste et esseulé Max.

Un souvenir douloureux pour le Tueur.

Il sentait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pouvant comprendre son amour pour le cinéma. Comprendre sa solitude. Au fond, tous les deux cherchaient la même chose : quelqu'un pouvant le comprendre. Ils étaient si semblables, ils auraient pu se sauver mutuellement. Le Tueur avait enfin vu une lueur d'espoir. Ne plus être seul, ne plus être incompris. Mais cette étincelle s'était vite éteinte. Max était trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Trop bon, naïf et utopiste pour ce monde, sans doute. Même la rencontre avec celui qui aurait pu le comprendre n'avait pas réussi à le sauver, à l'extirper des ombres. Si le Tueur avait vu cette lueur, Max était déjà parti trop loin pour l'apercevoir.

Le sauver était un combat perdu d'avance.

Mais le Tueur avait réussi à lui transmettre son message, sans avoir recours à la violence. C'était le premier, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Et cela avait ébranlé ses convictions.

Et s'il existait un autre moyen ?

Sa rencontre avec Théo et l'homme dans la voiture avait continué de déconstruire ce qu'il avait pris pour acquis.

Et si la violence n'était pas nécessaire ?

Enfin, ce mystérieux musicien au chapeau venait de finir de faire s'écrouler ce en quoi il croyait, comme un château de cartes.

Il existait un autre moyen.

Il n'était pas obligé de tuer pour transmettre son message.

Le Tueur voulut en savoir plus sur cet homme qui lui était si semblable et pourtant si différent. Qui était ce chanteur qui venait d'achever ses convictions déjà mises à rudes épreuves ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Mr Yéyé, répondit le musicien avec un sourire.

\- Non je veux dire, votre véritable nom.

Le sourire du chanteur ce fut plus lointain, plus contemplatif, mais débordait d'une sincérité sans bornes.

\- Ce nom appartient au passé, à une personne que je ne suis plus.

Et le Tueur comprit réellement qu'il n'était plus seul.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai conscience que c'est un peu parti dans tous les sens, je pense que j'ai voulu mettre trop de choses dans le même OS. Et la mise en page est meh parce que le site a complètement anéanti celle que j'avais fait à la base. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ;)

Bisous !


End file.
